


Clara and the Cybermen

by Azie95



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clara Oswald - Freeform, Cyber sex (not the kind you're thinking of), Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Other, Porn with some plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azie95/pseuds/Azie95
Summary: Clara is stuck in the Nethersphere with Cybermen ready to kill her. The only way to save herself is to convince them that she's the Doctor. But how will she do that? Based off the picture by Sassafras.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clara Oswald and The Cybermen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/232351) by Sassafras. 



_“You are Clara Oswald. You are the companion of the Doctor.”_ The Cybermen’s metallic tone stayed flat and uncaring. Clara nervously laughed. “You think that maybe, just maybe, I accidentally ended up looking like her after I regenerated?” Her smile was there to mask the fear in her eyes. After all, the Cybermen could easily kill if they wanted to. 

_“We must have proof.”_ “Proof? What kind of proof?” She asked, a brow raised. That’s when she saw it. The Cybermen’s cod pieces were removed, revealing large phalluses. “What are you doing?” _“The Doctor would do anything to stop us. That includes sexual intercourse.”_ Clara’s eyes went wide. That wasn’t something she had needed to know. _“Commence sexual intercourse.”_

The Impossible Girl was panicking. What should she do? If she didn’t do what they asked, they would obviously kill her. Undoing her jacket and dress, she hiked her dress up to her waist before lowering the top half, exposing her breasts. The cold air made her nipples hard in an instant. Part of her was embarrassed. She must’ve forgone a bra today, mainly because she was grieving for Danny and couldn’t really be bothered to dress properly. Reaching underneath her dress, Clara pulled down her panties, revealing a small strip of pubic hair on her mound.

The Cybermen surrounded her, their phalluses now erect. Clara looked down at them and gasped. They were gigantic. Although this was the last thing she had expected today, she was wet. She reached out and gripped one in her hand. It was warm, ribbed metal. Almost like a dildo, she thought to herself. The surrounding Cyberman grabbed her; one on her arm, one just below her breast, and one on her shoulder. She gave an awkward smile before using her free hand to lower her dress, leaving her in just her leggings and shoes. Her curvy figure was now on display in full. She would soon join the dress on the floor as she knelt down.

Looking around her, she took one of the “cyber-cocks” into her mouth. At first, the sensation was odd. It was almost like sucking on her vibrator back home. It took a while to adjust to the feeling, but the Cyberman didn’t care. He began thrusting his cock into her mouth, facefucking the Doctor’s companion. Clara gagged and felt another cock forced into her free hand. She then began stroking both cocks, like one of those porn stars she had seen on the Internet during her university years.

After a few minutes, the Cyberman facefucking her pulled back, allowing her to breathe. The petite brunette caught her breath and she let out an unexpected moan. She felt a tingling between her legs. _She was enjoying this._ Part of her was turned on by the idea of getting fucked by these metal monsters. Moving her head back up, she was greeted with another cock. This time, she eagerly took it in her mouth. She jerked off the two cocks in her hands excitedly. It had been the most action she had got in months since Danny’s passing.

After deepthroating the “cyber-cock”, Clara looked around at the Cybermen and smiled. Her sex drive kicked in. Back in university, she was known for her incredibly high libido and desire to fuck both guys and girls. “Who wants to be the first to enter my TARDIS?” She asked, spreading her legs, and by extension, her pussy. The Cyberman who facefucked her stepped up and slid into her cunt with ease, causing the Impossible Girl to moan shamelessly. “Oh! Bloody hell! Fuck that cunt good!” She moaned. She began rocking her body while jerking off more Cybermen and blowing another. She had forgotten that she was almost in mortal danger. Right now, she was in pure heaven. The cyber cock buried itself deep inside her pussy. The ribbing felt amazing to her and she smiled.

After a while, her position was changed and she was straddling a laying-down Cyberman before sinking down on his cock. “Oh! Fuck yes!” She cried out. As she did so, another Cyberman slammed his cock down her throat. At this point, Clara had instinctively begun to just suck on whatever entered her mouth. Two more Cybermen placed her hands on their cocks, which she excitedly began jerking off. However, a fifth one came up behind her. He spread her ass cheeks open before sliding into her asshole. Clara went wide eyed when she felt the anal intruder before relaxing her backdoor to allow better access.

Now she was using her body as a fuck toy for the Cybermen, but the English teacher couldn’t care less. She was in bliss. Pulling back on the cock in her mouth, she left a string of spit on it. “That’s right…fuck all of my bloody holes! Treat me like a slut! A little slut for cyber-cock!” She cried out. “Is this proof that I’m the fucking Doctor?!” She moaned, rocking between the Cybermen. _“Affirmative.”_ One of them replied. Clara grinned. Her plan had worked. It just hadn’t worked in a way she had thought possible.

Now she was facing away from a Cyberman as she nestled his cock in her ass. “Oh…that’s it. Nice and deep.” She purred. She then had another cock enter her pussy and she moaned. “That’s right, fuck the Doctor. I’m the Doctor and I’m a cyber-slut.” She gleefully proclaimed. Clara was sweating, her tits glistening in the low light of the room. As she got fucked, she moaned loudly as she came on their cocks.

Pulling her off of them, the Cybermen surrounded the Impossible Girl, who looked up as she was panting. Soon, they shot their loads on her, covering her in cyber-cum. After a second, the Cybermen collapsed. “Well, not really the escape route I expected, but I’ll take it.” She muttered as she picked up her clothes and walked out.


End file.
